Blame it on the Rain
by AlwaysAimingForAdorable
Summary: not much to say your just gonna have to read! human cause i say so also boyxboy so dont like dont read


I am so so very bored. Rigby's upstairs taking a nap and everyone else is still working. I guess I COULD play some video games or something but its no fun if I don't have Rigby to beat.

I sigh for like the 200th time since Rigby went up stairs. Speaking of Rigby maybe I should go check on him he's been gone longer than usual and I've got nothing better to do anyways, so I get up and walk up the stairs, I pause right as my hands about to turn the door knob and walk inside I hear a soft humming from the other side of the door. I listen carefully as the humming softly transitions to full on singing.

You got me caught in all this mess.

I guess, we can blame it on the rain.

My pain is knowing I can't have you,

I can't have you.

Is that Rigby... It is! Rigbys singing. I smile to myself slightly. I love his voice I always have its really pretty when he sings. I go back to listening.

Tell me does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

And the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

I wonder who he's singing to...? I mean maybe he's not really singing to anyone maybe he's just singing because. I open the door just a crack.

I catch my breath,

The one you took the moment you entered the room.

My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you.

Do you think he's talking to me? I know deep down that I hope he is but I can't just assume things like that I do kind of like him that way though he's just to cute for his own good. With that thought I peek through the little gap I made in the door, The sight that meets me is heartbreaking Rigbys sitting in my bed his legs crossed and tail wrapped protectively around his lap there are tears streaming down his face and he's clinging one of my pillows to his chest in a deathgrip. He's still singing but his voice sounds watery and a tiny bit strained.

Does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

And the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

(Is it more than a crush?)

He pulls he's knees up against the pillow pressed to his chest. His ears are quivering badly. I really just want to hug him but I have to let him finish singing first. His voice sounds heartbreakingly beautiful. I'm starting to definitely reconsider the thought of him singing just because.

Maybe I'm alone in this,

But I find peace in solitude knowing,

If I had but just one kiss this whole room,

Would be glowing.

We'd be glowing,

We'd be glowing.

He continued to sing as he got up and walked to the closet he pulled out one of my hoodies my second favorite (I'm wearing my favorite one) he throws it over his head and pulls it down so its on rite well kinda on right it goes down to his knees and the fall like at least half a foot maybe more past his small childish fingertips. He returns to my bed singing and wiping tears away onto my sleeve i chuckled just under my breath so he couldn't hear.

Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

And the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

(More than a crush)

Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

And the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

(More than a crush)

Does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

And the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

Tell me does she look at you the way I do,

Try to understand the words you say,

And the way you move?

Does she get the same big rush,

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

I tried not to think anything as i heard the last few verses to the song quietly. But as soon as his mouth closed I raced back downstairs and sat on the couch.

I blankly stared at the TV waiting for Rigby to descend down the stairs impatiently. After about five minutes I heard footsteps from the staircase and small muffled sniffles. I turned to face a pouty looking Rigby with tearstains down his cheeks that were poorly attempted to be wiped off. He wasn't wearing my hoodie anymore just the one sleeved black and brown striped shirt with the big tan oval in the middle he had been wearing before.

"What's wrong? Were you crying?" I already knew the answer to at least one of those questions if not both. It would've been suspicious if I hadn't asked though.

"…No… Nothings wrong I'm fine..." He said it with a fake smile trying to be dismissive and attempting to walk past me to the couch. But I was having none of that!

"Bull dude…. Seriously what's wrong? I heard singing, you only sing when your upset" It slipped out before I could stop it and a blush spread across his delicate tanned features.

"Y-you heard that…?" He said it with a tiny stutter now I know something's wrong.

"Well…no…yeah…kinda…some of it…most of it… so umm… yeah" It was kinda awkward to say it I mean I sounded like I was listening on purpose witch I was but he didn't need to know that.

We stayed silent for a moment staring each other in the eye. I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to his. So lost in his golden orbs I forgot to shut my own. When we finally did pull apart he smiled up at me sweetly and wrapped his arms around my chest (he couldn't quite reach my neck) and leaned his cheek on my stomach right below my chest. I chuckled at his shortness and wrapped my arms around his waist leaning to kiss the top of his head. We just stood like that in the silence holding each other finally I spoke up.

"Hey Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know I'd pick you over Margaret any day right? You're way cooler than her."

He smiles into my stomach and giggles "love you to Mordecai"

**A/n yaayyyyyy I finished kinda bord its like 3 in da morning and ims reeeaaallllly tired havnt slept in like two days but any ways hope you guys like it song is Blame it on the Rain by He is We luv ya**


End file.
